As wireless networks evolve and grow in complexity, there are ongoing challenges associated with reaching targeted coverage levels. Recently, in an effort to boost coverage and enhance throughput in wireless networks, network operators have proposed deployment of wireless devices capable of transmitting at a maximum allowable transmit power that is higher than a current maximum allowable transmit power of off-the-shelf wireless devices and/or other currently deployed low power wireless devices. As shown in Table 1 below, the maximum allowable transmit power for wireless devices can be defined by the power class of the wireless device.
TABLE 1Power Power Power Power Class 1Class 2Class 3Class 4Wireless Wireless Wireless Wireless Oper-DeviceDeviceDeviceDeviceatingPowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.PowerTol.Band(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)(dBm)(dB)Band31±226±223±221±2IBand——26±223±221±2IIBand————23±221±2III
For example, the maximum allowable transmit power level and tolerance (i.e., power error limits) with which wireless devices can transmit data on a given frequency band or sub-band (e.g., bands I-III) can be specified based on a pre-defined power class (e.g., power classes 1-4 illustrated in Table 1) of the wireless device rather than a physical maximum transmit capability of the wireless device. Off-the-shelf and/or other low-power wireless devices are currently defined in LTE as power class 3 and/or power class 4 wireless devices. Power class 3 and/or power class 4 low-power wireless devices (hereinafter referred to as standard or low-powered wireless devices, with the terms “standard” and “low” being equivalent and defined as any power level that is not “high”) can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +23 dBm for frequency bands I-III with a nominal power tolerance of ±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands). High-power class wireless devices (hereinafter referred to as high-powered wireless device) are currently defined as power class 1 or power class 2 wireless devices. Power class 1 and/or power class 2 high-power class wireless devices can be configured with a maximum allowable transmit power level of +26 dBm for frequency bands I-II with a nominal power tolerance±2 dB (e.g., for E-UTRA bands), as illustrated in Table 1.
Further, in wireless networks that deploy multiple frequency bands within a single geographic area, such as co-located cells or access nodes, inter-frequency handovers are used to offload end-user wireless devices from a congested frequency band to a non-congested frequency band. Typically, inter-frequency handovers are triggered based on radiofrequency (RF) strength of signals transmitted from one or more access nodes. For example, in a long-term evolution (LTE) system, signal level parameters including thresholds are transmitted to end-user wireless devices in system information block (SIB) messages, and measurement events such as A2, A3 and A5 events can trigger a handover request from an end-user wireless devices based on whether or not a signal level of an access node exceeds or falls below a threshold. Some handovers may be forced in order to perform load balancing operations.